


Until Death Do Us Part (Undertaker Fanfiction)

by AshShad0ws



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1993, Crushes, Cuteish, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, This was requested, Vince McMahon Is Just Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshShad0ws/pseuds/AshShad0ws
Summary: After one man overhearing about you liking someone you end up with the likes of Shawn Michaels flirting with you, thinking it's him. But little does Shawn, or the rest of the company, know, the man you want is the most feared man in the company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book was written based on a request by Mariann, thank you for the oneshot request which became this story.
> 
> I hope you do enjoy this book, it's the first non-oneshot I've written in quite a while. It made a nice change :)  
> Happy reading!
> 
> P.s the title will make sense later ;)

"So, there's got to be someone" Shawn flashes you his signature smile causing you to roll your eyes.  
"Get lost Michaels" you growl. Shawn gets up and leaves without a sound. "Finally" you sigh, resting your head in your hands.  
Twenty minutes he's been bothering you, asking who you liked.  
Despite all your effort, even straight up saying it isn't him, Shawn would not leave you alone, he wanted to know the answer, and so does the rest of the roster. 

Three days ago you'd been in the middle of a phone call with your cousin, and you had been catching up having not spoken in quite some time, and naturally she had asked, knowing you were surrounded by good looking guys.

"There is one guy I like actually, and when I say like you know what I mean" you had told her, and at that moment half a dozen people must have walked in.  
You had told her you needed to go straight after, and you did, to run out of the room, everybody's eyes following you.  
From that point onwards you have been the talk of the company,  everybody has been trying to figure out who it is.  
Most people speculate it's Shawn, and those people are simply wrong. 

The man you've been keeping your eye on is quiet, tall and mysterious. 

You will admit you've only spoken to him all of about three times, but that doesn't matter, he's just.. interesting to you. The way he moves and speaks captivates you and you can't stop thinking about the man.  
The doors to catering open and close, and you look up to see who it is. Sure enough it is the man you like himself, dressed all in black with a purple and black striped tie, long dark brown locks framing his face. 

You sigh and smile to yourself as he glances around the room, looking for someone. You push yourself up and out of your chair, quickly making your way over to him.  
"You look lost" you say, a small smile resting on your features, "Who are you looking for?"  
"Vince" you nod, taking in a deep breath at the sound of his voice.  
You love the way he speaks, the deepness of his voice, the way he uses it to induct fear into the hearts of his enemies and the WWE universe.  
"Come with me" you say, and he gives a curt nod, following you out of catering and towards Vince's office. 

The walk is short and silent, but you enjoy the company while you have it. You knock on the door to the office, opening it upon hearing Vince shout for you to enter.  
You look at Taker who signals for you to go in first, so you do. 

"What is it you want Y/n?" Vince sighs. He was never very fond of your attitude towards him, and so he throws you in at the deep end at every given opportunity.  
"It's not me that was looking for you" You state, crossing your arms. Vince looks up again, seeing the tall dark figure standing beside you.  
"Oh, Undertaker!" Vince exclaims, "I wasn't expecting you yet, I thought you wouldn't get the message until the show is over" you roll your eyes, typical Vince. "I suppose you want to talk about what you're supposed to be doing"  
"Vince, I'm not doing it" he says. Vince's eyes widen.

"What?"  
"I am not doing it" Undertakers voice is low and seems to penetrate right through Vince, causing the older man to nod his head.  
"Fine, we'll continue with what is currently going on" Undertaker raises his head so he's looking straight on, turning towards the door. 

"Get out of my office" Vince scowls at you.  
"Gladly" you give Vince a twisted smile, leaving the room after Undertaker.  
You slam the door behind you, taunting your boss is something you do simply because he can't fire you, he'd have half the company on his back for it.  
"Thanks" Undertaker mutters, and you raise an eyebrow. 

"Anytime. You need anything, anything at all, come find me" you say, walking back towards catering.  
You don't look back at him, you don't need to. You can feel his slightly confused stare on the back of your head as you walk away.  
You discreetly shake your head, rolling your eyes with a smile on your face.

 

"Look at that" Randy exclaims.  
"Shut it Savage, I'm trying to watch the match" you growl and he holds up his hands in surrender.  
You stare intently at the screen, watching Undertaker majorly kick ass in the ring. He pins his opponent and reaches the three count.  
As he stands up he stares right into the camera and you feel your cheeks heat up.  
It feels as if he is staring straight at you, and that feeling makes you look down at your lap.  
You try not to let anyone see your face, instead opting to hide the obvious blush on your cheeks. 

You wait till you think your cheeks are no longer red before you look up.  
Standing before you is none other than Undertaker, and you have to blink a couple times to check he is really there.  
"Y/n" he says, but you don't hear him. You're too deep in your thoughts, imagining the type of house décor he would have.  
"Y/n" you snap back into reality, grinning up at him.

"Yes?" you ask, batting your eyelashes. He furrows his eyebrows for a second but the confused look quickly disappears from his face.  
"Paul would like to speak to you" Internally you scowl, Paul wants to speak to you. Paul Bearer. You can't stand the man.  
Still you stand, looking up at Taker. You make a mental note to wear heels as much as possible, the man before you being quite a bit taller than yourself.  
He gestures for you to follow him and you nod once. He turns and walks out of the room and you walk alongside him. 

"What's this about then?" You ask, desperately trying to make conversation with the mysterious man beside you. He doesn't answer, why? Well you're not sure. Maybe that's just his demeanour, maybe it's because he's under Paul's watch? Where was Paul when Taker needed Vince?  
You shake your head trying to remove the multitude of questions stuck in your head as you come to a white door, the same as every other but this one has a plaque reading 'Undertaker' on it.

"He's waiting" You look up at Undertaker.  
"Are you not coming in?" he shakes his head, "Wait here, perhaps after we can go and do something?" He doesn't answer so you open the door.  
Undertaker hums quietly to himself, but you don't hear him the door already closed behind you.

"Good evening Y/n" Paul sits at the other side of the room on a black couch, eyes seemingly piercing through you into your soul.  
"Paul" you say, bowing your head slightly. The last thing you want to do is wind the man up.  
"Do you know, Y/n, why you are here?" Paul asks, you shake your head. "It's a wonder how you don't, I can see, no one else can" you raise an eyebrow.  
"See what?"  
"What no one else can figure out, that is why you're here. I know your secret" You cross your arms.

"So what?" you ask with a shrug, and Paul chuckles.  
"So, you're going to help me" You scowl at the fat man before you.  
"I don't have to help you" you state. Paul chuckles again.  
"Oh yes you do. It works both ways, you help me, you work under me, and I don't tell anyone the person you like is the man I'm managing"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't-"                                        
"Lying won't help you now. I know. What would your colleagues think of you then?" You open your mouth to speak but no words come out. "Exactly, do we have a deal Y/n?"  
You think for a second, would anyone really be too bothered if they knew? It wouldn't get too far in terms of people finding out. Only people in the company would find out, but that means Vince would find out and that can only be a bad thing. You don't need him bringing that up on air.  
"Fine. It's a deal"  
"Excellent, you may go" you shake your head as you walk out of the room, now you're really screwed.  
You feel ask if you've made a mistake, but you can't go back on it now, and if you do you might put your secret in the danger zone of being found out.

You let out a squeal as you bump into something, feeling yourself falling backwards you close your eyes. You feel two arms wrap around you and hold you up, slowly you open your eyes, finding they meet the green eyes belonging to the Undertaker.  
"This is.." you think for a second, deciding romantic isn't the best word to use, "nice" you catch a baffled look flash in his eyes as he pulls you back to your feet, but decide to mention nothing of it.

"Are you okay?" he asks, giving you a once over just to check.  
"Yeah" you say, mind elsewhere.  
Taker gives you a worried look, noticing the fact youre not all there, instead daydreaming about him. "Y/n"  
"Yeah?" you ask, shaking your head to clear our thoughts. You make a mental note to stop your mind wandering at every given moment, especially when Undertaker is around.  
That's two mental notes in one day. Two!

You look around to see him still looking at you slightly confused, likely because you slipped back into your head rather than remaining at the current time. You awkwardly glance around, finally deciding to keep your eyes in one place when they reach Undertaker's face once more.  
He shakes his head and you swear you see a small smile, but not a moment later any trace of a smile is gone and his face is once more straight.

"Oh!" he flinches at your sudden exclamation. You apologise with a smile, "I said we could go somewhere after, just us, ya' know" Undertaker shoots you a bewildered look, "Let's go back to the hotel, show's about over. You can come to my room and we can maybe spend some time together?"  
He nods, and you get the feeling he didn't get the hidden message in it.  
With the wave of your right hand the two of you begin to walk down the hall towards the exit to the arena.

The two of you walk the short distance to the hotel in comfortable silence, the streetlights of the city the only thing guiding the two of you. If it weren't for those lights you may have lost him, tall as he might be night has come around quickly, and darkness envelopes the street, hiding the Undertaker under the dark cloak of night. You stick close to Undertaker, and he keeps an eye on you, occasionally putting his hand on your lower back, guiding you away from dark alleys or away from other people.  
You don't object, quite happy with feeling so safe. 

Undertaker opens the hotel door, allowing you to enter first. You mutter a thank you as he too enters the building, keeping the distance between the two of you short as you make your way over to the front desk.  
The receptionist looks up upon hearing you tap your fingers on the desk, jumping back in horror at the sight of you and the ex-mortician behind you.  
"I'd like to check into my room please" you say, she nods meekly.  
"May I have your name please?" her voice is quiet and laced with fear, so you ensure to answer her as calmly as possible.  
"Y/n. Y/n L/n" she nods, typing it into the computer before her and nodding, opening the drawer to her left. She rummages through it before handing you a key.

 

"Get that often?" you ask as you unlock the door to your room. Undertaker shrugs, nodding. You take a hold of his arm, guiding him over to the mirror.  
"Well. It isn't every day you see an almost 7 foot man dressed like he's just been to a funeral" You look him up and down.  
Undertaker shrugs, looking at himself and his outfit in the mirror. You watch as he checks his outfit over, probably wondering what is wrong with the choice of clothing.  
"I think it suits you, but I bet you'd look better wearing less" you interject. Taker thinks for a second before taking off his jacket and placing down on the chair in the corner by the mirror.  
"Is that better?" he asks. You bite the inside of your lip, nodding. That wasn't quite what you meant, but it will do. You take a moment to look at him now, feeling almost the exact same way about him as you did before. 

You take a step closer, reaching out and taking a hold of his arm. You move his glove slightly and look at his tattoo.  
"You should get some more of these" you begin, "they look really good on your skin" Undertaker raises an eyebrow so you let go of his arm, turning and walking to the other side of your room, sitting on the bed.  
"Come join me" you pat the duvet beside you. Hesitiantly Undertaker walks over, slowly lowering to be sat beside you, "Let's watch something" you stand quickly and walk to the television, pressing the button to turn it on. You return back to your seat a moment later, not caring about what you've put on, you just want it on for background noise. 

"Do you know what the time is?" Undertakers deep voice startles you and your head springs up from it's position on his shoulder. Frantically your eyes scower the room for a clock.  
"11:32" You state, reading the time from the small clock on the bedside table.  
"I need to go, Paul-"  
"I think Paul knows you're here with me, you can stay you know" you cross your arms, a hopeful expression on your face.  
"No. I have to talk with Paul" Taker avoids making eye contact with you, and you think for a second that maybe he just likes you back and has to tell Paul about that. Once the idea has fully crossed your mind you chuckle, what a silly thought. 

"I really have to go" you sigh but nod anyway, if he wants to leave its his choice and there's nothing you can do about it.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" you ask and he nods.  
"Sure" he says, opening the door. You take a hold of the handle, keeping the door open. He stands above you, placing one hand on your waist. "Goodnight"  
"Goodnight" you reply, voice wobbling a little. His hand leaves your waist, but you can still feel his touch. You wish he wasn't leaving, you would have liked to stay with your head rested on your shoulder for longer, but time decided to ruin your moment.

Slowly you close the door, Undertaker having dissapeared from your sight.  
Quickly you shower before bed, getting changed and ready. As you walk out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom a single article of clothing catches your eye.  
On the chair in the corner by the mirror lays a jacket, a black suit jacket.

You walk over to the chair, reaching out and picking up the garment. The material is surprisingly soft, and before you have chance to think about it you find yourself slipping it on. You stand in front of the mirror, looking at yourself in the jet black jacket. 

For you the jacket is too big, sleeves covering your hands and the jacket itself reaching below where it's supposed to, not by much but by enough to look big. On Undertaker the fit is perfect, for you, not quite.  
You smile to yourself, wrapping the jacket further around your body, his intoxicating scent calming you as you make your way to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

With a ding the door to the elevator slides open.  
Quickly you step out, the thought of ending up stuck in there playing in the back of your mind.  
You glance around the room, eyes skimming every corner, trying to find the man the jacket on your arm belongs to, but he's nowhere in sight.  
You sigh, turning towards the stairs when a man in black catches your eye. 

It isn't Undertaker, you'd know if it was, but this man is too short.  
You check once again, and sure enough it registers in your head who it is. 

Without hesitation you being to walk in his direction, to where the man has seated himself on a rather expensive looking couch in the corner.  
"Do you know where Undertaker is? I have his jacket"  
"I can see" Paul's eyes widen as he looks you up and down, and you're not too sure whether he approves of your outfit or not.

You wear a pair of tailored black jeans and a relatively well fitting black shirt, with black combat boots and a long leather jacket, much unlike Paul who wears one of his various black suits with a button up shirt and a smart pair of shoes.  
"Why don't you give it back to Undertaker?" Paul asks, raising an eyebrow so high it looks unnatural.  
"I don't know where he-" you stop mid-sentence, turning around. 

Undertaker stands there, eyes fixated on you. Slowly you hold out his jacket, allowing him to take it from its place neatly folded on your arm.  
Without hesitation he slips it on, adjusting it until it is sitting perfectly upon his shoulders.  
He gives you a courteous nod, and you notice him look you up and down.

"I wore all black, just for you" you say, and he just stares at you, face blank. You internally shake it off, instead deciding to just drop it. "I need to go, there's a signing in 10 minutes, Vince has told me I have to be there, I really don't have a choice" 

"Vince requested you go too Undertaker" Paul states. Undertaker stares blankly at his manager, and Paul just gives a devilish grin in return. "Speaking of Vince, I have something to speak to him about.." Paul's speech trails off, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he screeches. You nod, walking towards the exit to the hotel, Undertaker following closely behind you.

 

It doesn't take the two of you long to arrive at the arena, seeing quite a few of your colleagues there as well, most of them already busy signing shirts and posters.  
You get underway, people coming up to you and asking you to sign shirts, posters, notebooks, all the usual things. 

A squeal can be heard to your left and you glance to see what is happening. A large group of girls are stood there, swooning over the likes of Razor Ramon and Randy Savage.  
You roll your eyes at their excitement, but you find your attention on them once more as one of them shouts "Look! It's The Undertaker!!"  
"There you are" you say to the teenager before you. He smiles and thanks you before turning and walking away.

The group of girls are already surrounding Undertaker by the time you look up at him from putting the cap on your marker. You can tell he's uneasy, the look on his face is all you need for evidence.  
You assess the situation, deciding what's best to do. You know Undertaker won't do anything, but you can see he doesn't want to be in his current position.  
You have few choices, groups of girls can be tough, especially if their mind is fixated on something such as getting even a word from the silent.  
With a sigh you turn to the group, and Undertaker. 

"Alright, back off" you say, taking a step towards them.  
"And who do you think you are telling us to back off" the one who shouted in the first place says, squaring up to you.  
A few of her friends back away, obviously realising who you are.

"You don't know who I am?" You ask, looking down at her, eyebrow raised. She laughs, turning as if she's about to walk away before swinging back round and going to slap you across the face.  
But the hit never lands, you catch her hand and twist, forcing her into your very own rendition of the arm bar. The girl cries out in pain, but you don't react, knowing you're letting her get away lightly by putting hardly any pressure on her arm.

"Next time think about who you're going to hit" you growl in her ear.  
You let go of her hand and she steps away from you, turning with a scowl plastered across her face.  
"I'll get you done for this!" she squeaks. You chuckle and shake your head, the girl has nerves, you'll give her that, but you have witnesses.  
"The name's Y/n, sweetheart. You can try, but I have all these guys that'll back me up" you cross your arms, tilting your head towards the line of male superstars, all of which are watching.

She backs off, taking her group with her. You simply stand and watch as they leave, the girl who got in your face keeping her hand on her arm. Once out of sight you brush your hair out of your face, turning to Undertaker.  
He stares at you for a second before thanking you by bowing his head.  
Your lips curl into a smile, accepting his thanks.  
You glance to the side once more to find all the male superstars have returned to what they were previously doing, signing things for their fans. 

You sigh, gaze falling on the tall man before you once more, you remaining as entranced by him as you were the first time you met him.  
"I think it's time we leave" you state. Undertaker simply nods in response, walking alongside you as you make your way back to the hotel, determined not to have to put anyone else in their place.

It might be your job, but it's a strictly inside the job sort of thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The loud, sudden noise of the door knocking startles you, the book in your hands almost falling to the floor.  
At 10am no one should be knocking on the door to your hotel room unless you've pre arranged something, which you haven't. Or at least you don't think you have.

"Who is it?!" you call.  
"I've got a message from Mr. McMahon" you scrunch your face up, slowly putting the bookmark between the pages and closing the book.  
Slowly you make your way to the door, twisting the handle and opening it. You greet the small man with a scowl on your face, but you know Vince wouldn't have sent for him if it wasn't important, especially with it being you he was going to have to deal with.  
"Mr. McMahon would like to see you" you nod, having already got that idea, grabbing the key to the room and locking the door, deciding it's probably better to go with no questions asked. You at least have to try and stay on Vince's good side, no matter how much the two of you dislike each other.

The man leads you to the elevator, and you follow him into it, even despite not being the most fond of the thing.  
You only go up one floor in it before exiting, walking down the hall, passing a series of door leading to the rooms of various other superstars, the hotel being completely booked out for employees of the WWE.  
Infront of room 286 you stop, and the man who escorted you here knocks twice on the door before opening it, gesturing for you to enter. 

Once you've stepped in the room the door is closed behind you, leaving you alone with the only occupant of the room. Vincent K. McMahon.  
"Miss Y/n, have a seat" you spot Vince at the other side of the room, sitting on a couch. Without hesitation you walk over to where he is sitting and take a seat on the couch opposite. 

"So, you're probably wondering why you're here" Vince states.  
"I have a vague idea" you mutter. Vince doesn't hear what you say, and doesn't question it.  
"We have had a complaint, that you assaulted a member of the public at a signing last week" You cross your arms, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like to explain?" he asks, voice laced with indignation towards you.

"There was a group of females, all gathered around Undertaker, and he didn't look in the slightest comfortable so I stepped in. One of them obviously didn't like that, went to slap me so I reversed it. I didn't apply pressure to her arm. I didn't intend to damage her, neither did I strike first" You cross your legs at the ankle and watch tentatively as Vince jots down notes in a pad next to him.

"You did not strike first?" Vince asks.  
"No" you reply, slightly offended he would think you'd show violence to a member of the public unprovoked.  
"I was told you did" he states. 

"I have witnesses Vince. Randy Savage, Bret Hart, hell, even ask Undertaker" Vince sighs, resting his forehead in his hand.  
"Look, Y/n. She's claimed you assaulted her, and I do believe your side of the story, especially since I already spoke to some of the witnesses and they all have said what you have. I'll get a lawyer to sort it all out, but for now I'm afraid I'm going to have to take some action against you. Just to make sure it doesn't happen again" you sigh, biting the inside of your lip to stop any protest that may spill out of your mouth. 

You are still going to get punished, even despite you and others clearly stating you're not in the wrong. This is just Vince wanting to mess with your head.

"I think I can help you with that Vince" you look towards the door to see none other than Paul Bearer standing there, Undertaker looming over him in the darkness. "I believe what we spoke about yesterday would be a suitable punishment"  
You shoot Paul a questioning look and he just grins the most evil of grins.

"What are you up to, Bearer?" Paul seems not to hear you, instead stalking across the room to Vince.  
"I know you already had the contract printed. Now would be the perfect time"  
"Paul, what you said yesterday is for a later date" Vince argues. Paul chuckles, which causes Vince to sigh. The two men stare at eachother for a painfully long time, but Vince ends up nodding, which you can only assume is a bad thing. 

"The decision is yours now Vince" Paul hands the document back to Vince, along with a pen. You can see Vince's hand shaking, and you can't help but wonder what is on the document, and why it has anything to do with you.

You look at Undertaker to find him still intently watching you, and you wink. Undertaker simply furrows his eyebrows, confused at your action as always. You turn away, sighing in frustration.  
You wish he'd just see the signs already. You know you're crazy about him, you have known for quite some time, but with Undertaker none of your attempts at flirting seem to land, no matter how obvious you make it.   
And you really are beginning to think he's like they say he is. That he doesn't have the capacity to love another and never has. Sure he's quiet, but he has to feel something. 

Paul's high pitched laugh causes you to break out of your thoughts, and you see the look of amusement plastered on Vince's face.  
"What's going on?" you ask. If it wasn't for Paul's laughter the room would be completely silent, no one replying to your question. "Hello?!" You ask again, waving at Vince. 

"You, dear girl, are under my control now" Puzzlement shines in your eyes as your stare at the short man. "Vince just signed the contract to say you are under my control. You work with me"  
"I don't think so. Like hell I'm working with you"  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Y/n, we had a deal" He gestures towards Undertaker and you bite the inside of your lip. You did have a deal yes.

You let your upper body fall slowly forwards until you head touches the table. You let out a loud sigh of frustration, your face sliding slowly over the wooden surface.  
"Get up" Paul's voice startles you but you don't move, "Now, come on!" you groan, reluctantly pushing your head up to look at him. "If you're to work under me you are to listen to me, now get up Y/n"  
"I don't have to do anything you say, Vince is my boss, and I'd rather listen to him than you" You hear Paul walk out of the room and silently thank the heavens above for the fact he's left you alone.


	5. Chapter 5

After half a week off and a day of traveling with Randy Savage later the bus finally stops.  
You stare out of the window at the arena, it's one you've not yet been to. Even a company as big as this misses arenas, and this for you is a first.  
Two years you've been working for Vince, travelling around the states and occasionally overseas to do shows, but still you hadn't been here.  
This for you meant a new challenge, a new crowd to impress. Especially with tonights match.

The feeling of Alundra Blayze tapping frantically on your leg sends a wave of happiness up your spine.  
You've won.  
You've beaten here again, women's champion or not you are better in the ring.  
You let go of the blonde, standing up. The ref raises your hand in victory and you smile, forgetting about the blonde, taking in the crowds reaction over another victory.  
You raise the belt high in the air, when the lights cut off. 

Undertakers theme starts up and you let out a low growl, you are not going with Paul.  
You thought you'd made it quite clear last week that you would not be going with Paul, but apparently not. The lights come back on and you watch as Paul walks down towards the ring, Undertaker hot on his heels.  
You can feel Undertakers eyes on you, causing you to look down, hoping no one notices the light dusting of red that has made its way onto your cheeks.  
Paul and Undertaker make their way into the ring, standing opposite you.

"Come with us Y/n. This is the only time I will ask nicely" You shake your head, walking backwards until you hit the ropes, holding your hand out for a microphone.  
"No. Not a chance Paul. I told you last week, you are not my boss" you rest your title on your shoulder and cross your arms.  
"Your boss signed a contract which says you're with me" you shake your head again, laughing slightly. "You know you want to" You glare at Paul, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. No matter how much you like Undertaker, you are not going with Paul.  
Paul walks towards you, but you stand your ground. "You are coming with us Y/n"

"In your dreams Bearer" you say, sending a grin his way before running past him and sliding out of the ring.

"Get her!" Paul demands. You turn around to see Undertaker stalking towards you.  
You let him come close, winking at him.  
"Come on Deadman, come get me" he reaches out for you but you duck under his arm, spinning and going to kick him in the face, but of course he catches your leg. Without a moments thought you jump, turning in mid air, catching him out with your use of an enziguri. He stumbles back, but recovers quickly. You watch as he slowly lifts his arm and rubs the side of his face.

A pang of guilt strikes and you freeze, watching him for any sign he's okay.  
Suddenly your feet are lifted off of the ground, you hadn't seen him move and grab you, but apparently that was what had happened.  
With ease he throws you over his shoulder, making his way backstage, carrying you down hallways you're still not farmilliar with.

Undertaker stops, but doesn't put you down, and you hear a door open.  
"Now Y/n, we are going to do this live, so you just don't struggle and everything will go to plan"  
"What do you mean everything will go to plan? Paul?!" you shout, but he only laughs.  
"You want revenge on Vince you have to play along. He doesn't want you to enjoy your time with us, but under certain circumstances you will." he nods his head in the direction of Undertaker, who changes the position of which he carries you so you lie in his arms. 

Undertaker begins to walk once more, but not very far.  
"Tonight you said no, but tomorrow you will say yes. Your legacy will live forever, and you will be the first Undertaker does not put to rest" with that you feel yourself be lowered onto a cushioned surface, being laid there carefully.

Your eyes widen as you realise what is going on, and you find yourself staring into Undertakers eyes, calming yourself.  
"With a blessing we lay you to rest, for tomorrow you will be reborn" Paul comes into veiw and you open your mouth to say something to him, but you find your words stuck in your throat, and you instead find your gaze upon Undertaker, of whom has a hold of your hand.

Slowly he moves your arms to rest on your stomach before moving out of sight. Not a moment later he returns, a bouquet of purple and black roses in his hand. He places them in yours, gazing down at you.  
A small smile makes its way onto his lips, seeing you laid there, reminiscent of the dead.

You'd expect nothing less, Undertaker, once a mortician, used to preparing bodies for a funeral.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Paul asks. Undertaker says nothing, opting simply to brush a strand of hair from your face. You watch, intrigued as he studies your face.  
The moment is over quickly and he steps back.  
You watch as Paul reaches over the casket and takes a hold of the lid, lowering it slowly. 

Seconds later you find yourself enveloped in darkness. You close your eyes, letting the moment sink in.  
You can hear Paul finishing the segment, but his voice is muffled, not allowing you to hear what he says.  
Everything goes silent, and you can very faintly hear shuffling in the room, the walls of the casket blocking out most of the sound.  
Inside the casket you find yourself unsually relaxed, the cushion beneath your head soft, the flowers in your hand cold, but still full of life.  
You breathe in deeply, slowly exhaling, finding the darkness welcoming.

The darkness behind your eyelids dissapears, but you keep them closed, not wanting your peaceful state to be disturbed.  
"Perfect" Paul says, "You'll do just fine tomorrow" slowly you open your eyes to find Paul stood behind Undertaker.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" you ask.  
"You look.. well. Dead" Paul states. "Help her out of the casket" Paul looks at Undertaker, but he doesn't respond. "Undertaker." Paul rasies his voice and Undertaker's gaze is snatched away from you. "Help her out" Undertaker nods once, leaning over the casket and scooping you up in his arms.  
He steps away from the casket, holding you for a second longer than he probably should before placing you on your feet.  
You pass the flowers to Paul who takes them and walks to the other side of the room, sitting them in a glass vase. 

"Go back to your bus, get some sleep. You'll need it. I've been told we're getting a script soon for a whole storyline" you nod, Paul's words sinking in half as much as they should.  
He a guestures for you to leave and you walk towards the door, turning as you stand just outside the doorframe.  
You see Paul talking to Undertaker, but you can't hear anything, and decide to head off, the image of his green eyes ever so carefully examining your face burnt in the back of your mind.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later you find yourself pounding on the door to the bus, waiting for Paul to get bored and open the door.  
Twenty minutes you've been stood out here trying to get his attention. Twenty minutes you've been stood out in the rain waiting for someone to open the door so you can discuss the pile of papers you were handed this morning.

Surely enough the door to the bus opens, but Paul isn't standing before you, Undertaker is. He looks somewhat surprised to see you, and somewhat something else.  
"Where's Paul?" you ask as nicely as possible, but it still comes off angry. Undertaker takes a step back and gestures for  you to enter the bus, which you do, glad to be out of the rain at last. 

"Bearer!" you shout, walking down the bus to find him sat on one of the seats.  
"Yes?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"What is this?" you ask, throwing the paper at him. Paul takes one look at it and looks back up at you.  
"Your script"

"My script?" you ask, trying not to burst into hysterics, "This" you pick up the papers, "This is not a script! This is an outline of an idea!" Paul nods.  
"Your script" You open your mouth to speak once again, but Paul interjects before you have chance to rant, "This is how I requested the script to be, allowing you a little freedom in your role" You cross your arms, shaking you head.  
You inhale a long, deep breath, closing your eyes as you exhale trying to calm yourself down. 

"This is not a script." you state, "and I'm going to go and tell Vince to get me a proper script or I will not be doing it" Paul laughs. "What?" you ask, voice calm, but laced with exasperation.  
"Vince won't listen to you, if you can even get to him" you turn on your heel, storming towards the door of the bus.  
You brush past Undertaker on your way, causing you to hesitate when you get to the door. You reach for the switch, flicking it and waiting for the doors to open. 

After 10 seconds you look towards the switch, seeing you did in fact change its position, but the doors still don't open. You try again, but still the doors don't budge.  
You turn to look down the bus, a scowl rested upon your features. 

You storm towards Undertaker, stopping in front of him. You raise your hand, pointing at him.  
"You did this, didn't you?" You can see a hint of amusement in his eyes, which angers you further. Your eye twitches a little and you turn to storm further down the bus and find yourself once more in front of Paul. "You better tell that handsome ass man to open that door or I will not be happy"  
Paul chuckles and you lean further towards him, grabbing him by his shirt.  
"That was a demand"

"I'm not telling Undertaker to do anything, Vince will only tell you the same thing I am, you have no choice but to do it" Paul looks at you, clearly entertained with your outburst.  
"Yes I do, and I want a proper script, not.. not this!" At this point you can see Paul's patience running out.  
"This is a proper script and you are doing it!" He exclaims.  
"No I am not!" 

Two arms pull you off of Paul, almost throwing you across the bus. The momentum sends you flying into the wall and you barely catch yourself, only just remaining on your feet, you turn around, winded, coming face to face with the man who just tore you off of his manager.  
Out of the corner of your eye you see Paul holding his nose with both of his hands, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Listen up, the script is set, and the storyline will happen, and you don't have a choice in that. So you better calm down, I don't want to have to hurt you, but you hit Paul ever again and I'll make damn sure the next time I lay you in a casket you won't get out" You stare into his eyes, the fire inside burning out as you realise he's deadly serious. 

Undertaker steps away, and you allow a sigh to escape your lips as you slide down the wall to the floor.  
Sure you wanted him to talk to you, but not like that. Despite how good his voice sounded that's a side of him you never want to experience first hand again. It's one thing seeing him induct fear into his opponents, it's another having him induce it into you. 

 

You lift your head up to find Undertaker has vanished, and Paul is cleaned up.  
"You know" Paul begins, "When Vince told me you could be difficult I didn't believe him, but now I'm not so sure he's wrong. We are doing this storyline Y/n. Whether you like it or not."

Undertaker still hasn't returned, and you wonder where he's gone, what he's up to. You dare not ask Paul, still not being in his good books, and you dare not try to leave, just in case the doors are locked still. You don't want to make an even bigger fool of yourself.  
Paul had left the space not too long ago, allowing you to reflect on the disagreement. In doing so you realised you had called Undertaker "handsome" while he was in earshot, and Paul had laughed.  
You had been so focused on telling Paul you weren't going to obey the rules you had forgotten to think about what you were saying, and in not doing so you had made a mockery of yourself.

You look up hearing shuffling, seeing a dark figure moving in the room.  
You hadn't turned on a light once darkness had fallen, you didn't want to. That meant the only thing lighting up the room was a distant street lamp and the light from the moon.  
Even in the dark you can tell who it was, after all, who was going to sneak onto the bus where the most feared man in the company slept?  
Undertaker didn't seem to notice you, walking right past and further down the bus, where he knew Paul was. 

You get up, making your way towards the door, deciding it's time to go back to the bus you share with the somewhat recently divorced Randy Savage.  
You stop suddenly, sighing. 

"I just want to go back to my bus, I don't know about you deadman but I need to sleep"  
"This is your bus now" he states. You cross your arms but quickly realise that all your stuff is on this bus, the dull light from the street having illuminated one of your suitcases.  
"Fine" you say, "but I'm sleeping in the first bed I find which doesn't have Paul in it" you turn around and head towards where you know the beds are, the layout of each bus being exactly the same. "Feel free to join me" you say, climbing into the first bed you find, that one being empty.  
You don't even have time to think about Undertaker joining you, falling asleep almost as soon as your head hits the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

You wake up sometime late in the afternoon, having obviously gone to bed later than you thought last night. You push the thin duvet off of your body, not even remembering putting it on, and you push yourself out of the bed.   
You walk down the bus, catching sight of the window, realising instantly you missed the travelling to this stadium.

Like usual Undertaker is no where in sight, Paul you can see, Undertaker you can not.   
"Undertaker will be back in a short while" Paul answers as if he's read your thoughts. You blink a couple times, turning around and walking back in the direction you came from, wanting a little longer to yourself.

It isn't long before Undertaker comes back. You wouldn't have known if Paul's loud, annoying voice hadn't brought you back to reality.  
A few minutes after being awakened from your thoughts Undertaker appears, a bag in hand.  
You raise an eyebrow, taking it from his outstretched hand with caution.   
"Change" he demands before leaving, closing the curtain behind him. Under your breath you mutter a few curses, but remove the garment from it's bag and look at it.   
"How am I going to do this?"

Fifteen minutes and quite a bit of struggling later you sigh.  
You need help.  
You hold the top of the dress, the corset, in place, sticking your head out to the main area of the bus. 

"Undertaker?" you whisper, "I need your help" silently he gets up, walking into the curtain covered area. "I can't tie it" you state, ensuring you keep the top half of the dress in place.   
Undertaker turns you around, taking ahold of the ribbon at the back of the corset, beginning to lace it up. 

You stand there, enjoying the silence, enjoying the moment. Undertaker is ever so gentle with you, not pulling the corset too tight, but tight enough.   
In less than five minutes you can feel him tying a bow at the top, securing the corset in place.   
You turn around, thanking him with a kiss to the cheek before walking out into the main area. 

"It fits perfectly" Paul comments, you shrug, turning around to face Undertaker.  
"What do you think?" you ask. Undertaker simply nods.   
"I take it you did look through the script then" Paul asks, you nod, crossing your arms. You want to correct him and say it isn't technically a script, but Undertaker is standing right behind you and you don't want to see the bad side of him again. "Well then you know what's happening tonight. Do not mess this up or this night might be your last"

After a short drive the three of you arrive at a rather nice looking house.   
You walk between Undertaker and Paul to the building. It doesn't take you long to figure out this is actually a funeral home. Undertaker guides you and Paul around the building, knowing the layout inside and out.   
Finally you come to a large, ornate door, Undertaker pushing it open.   
You catch sight of a sign on the door which reads, "Chapel". Undertaker doesn't give you chance to look around the room, instead picking you up and walking you over to the casket, the same one as before.

Gently he lays you in it, sorting out your hair and dress before putting your arms in the same position they were in yesterday. He also hands you the same bouquet of roses, black and purple, matching your dress.   
"Close your eyes" he says, and you obey, closing them. You feel a brush on your eyelids, and you know that the finishing touches are being applied before the taping starts.

 

"In peace you have rested, but tonight, you will wake. This comes at a price, and that price will be paid, for tonight, Y/n, your soul he will take. Unless, that is, that this deal would break, but will they save you? To know we shall wait" Paul laughs, and shouting in the background signals the take is done.  
"We got it" a man says to Paul. You open your eyes and catch Undertaker looking over you once again. You raise an eyebrow and he looks away slightly for a moment before helping you out of the casket.   
"We'll take the hearse to the arena, the casket can come with us" Paul states, a couple of people around the room nodding. 

 

A short and silent car ride brings you to the arena, where you step out of the hearse. Out back it is peaceful, no cameras, no fans trying to get a behind the scenes look, nothing.   
You follow behind Undertaker and Paul, all the way to a room by the gorilla.

The casket is open on a table with wheels at the bottom, which will allow Undertaker to push it down to the ring.   
You stand in front of him, waiting to be lifted into the casket. Undertaker puts one hand on the center of your back, but doesn't lift you, simply resting his hand there.   
You let your head fall, hiding the blush that's made it's way onto your features. Unfortunately hiding it isn't easy around some people, as when you look up Paul's eyes are piercing through you, and you know he's thinking over and over about how his hunch was right.

You might hate Paul Bearer but you feel like you'll never be able to thank him enough for allowing you to get this close to Undertaker.

"Five minutes" a man pokes his head around the door. You hear Undertaker sigh, before sweeping your legs out from under you, placing you in the casket.   
The routine is the same as usual, Undertaker sorting out the bottom of your dress, ensuring the fabric is sitting in the right place, and brushing your hair to sit perfectly.   
You close your eyes, like usual, and feel Undertakers cold hand cup your cheek. You open your eyes to find him staring down at you with those green eyes you love so much.   
Undertaker then steps away and you see him take his gloves from another table and begin to pull them onto his hands before the lid of the casket closes, leaving you in total darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

You couldn't feel much going on around you for the next five minutes, the inside of the casket being so comfortable you could barely feel a thing.  
You could barely hear it either, that was until you heard the bell toll, signalling to whomever was in the ring, or was to be so, that Undertaker is on his way to give them a not so nice greeting.  
You lie in the casket, completely still, knowing later you will have an important part to play, but for now you must wait.  
And wait is what you do. 

You don't know how long you've been waiting, or what is happening outside of the casket, but what you can hear gives you some idea.  
The crowd is going wild, and from what you can gather a rather intense match it going on inside the ring.  
With a loud thud the crowd cheers. 

A knocking on the lid of the casket startles you, and you close your eyes.  
"Y/n? Are you in there?" you don't answer, but you know who it is. You hear him fiddle with the lid, trying to get it open, and eventually doing so.  
You manage to keep your eyes closed, not seeing the look on his face as he screams. 

You can feel Undertakers presence as he walks alongside the casket, throwing Randy back into the ring. You can't help but feel a little bad for Savage, but you can't just sit up now.  
The bell rings after the three count and Undertaker is declared the victor.  
You hear him come around to the casket, lifting you out of it. Carefully he carries you up the steel stairs and goes over the top rope into the ring. He places you on a table someone set up while you were being carried into the ring, the hard surface quite the contrast from the soft one you had previously been laid on.

"Tonight" Paul screeches, "one will pass to the other side, the other will awaken and live forever alongside Undertaker. Tonight you will see a great competitor reborn, and she will be as great as The Undertaker, and carry a legacy alongside The Undertaker"  
You hear a loud thud and a slam. You can only presume poor Randy Savage has been shut in the casket you were laid in not even a minute ago.

"Undertaker, in choosing Y/n I chose you a fighter, and you will show her how to harness power from beyond the grave, but first you must wake her, wake her, Undertaker!"  
Your body tenses up as his lips press against yours, that was not what was written in the outline of a script. This is not what was supposed to happen.  
Your moment of panic subsides as he pulls away, returning to standing before you. Your eyes are wide as you stare up at him, eyes searching for an answer in his straight, emotionless face.  
Upon not finding one you sit up, turning to face him. Undertaker bows his head slightly, the shadow cast from his hat hiding any expression on his face. 

In the background you can hear Paul addressing the audience, but you're too confused to listen, instead opting to simply stare at Undertaker and try to figure him out.  
All this time you've been trying to get something out of him, and you've got nothing but confused looks, and now this? 

Undertaker turns, exiting the ring, and you feel Paul guide you towards the ropes. You exit the ring too, staring at Undertaker's back, the thoughts flying through your head chaotic.

 

Once backstage Paul stops and you turn to him. Before you even have chance to open your mouth Paul gives you the answer to your question.  
"I don't know what that was, but if you want to go and find out I won't interrupt"  
You bow your head out of respect, following the path Undertaker took not too long ago. 

 

You find him hiding away in a dark room, deep in his thoughts.  
"What was that?!" you exclaim. Undertaker, having already sensed you arrival, doesn't jump, but growls slightly at your question. "Come on Undertaker, that wasn't in the instructions for tonight, we both know that. So why?"  
Upon receiving no response you walk around the room until you're face to face with the man.

"You know, for the most feared man in the company you don't say an awful lot, now tell me. Why?"  
"I don't know" Undertaker finally says, causing you to laugh.  
"You don't know?" Undertaker shakes his head, "I can't believe this! You have to know. You have to, so why?" Undertaker sighs and you begin to pace before him.

"I wanted to. I don't know why, I just wanted to" you freeze mid step, hands behind your back, balancing.  
All time seems to have stopped, and the words Undertaker just said are repeating in your head, over and over. 

You find yourself in silence for the first time since you entered the room, not entirely sure what you're supposed to say. Should you say that was what you wanted too? Because you did, very much so, but not in that moment in front of all those people. Should you tell him not to do it again? You feel like you'd be missing out majorly if the thoughts in your head were actually true and he did in fact have some feeling for you.  
Should you ask him if he has feelings for you? Like you do him. Or is that too forward thinking?

"Why?" is the only word you can get out of your mouth. Even in the dim light you can see Undertakers brow furrow as he searches for an answer.  
"I don't know" his voice is somewhat softer than usual it seems, and his words sound like a question. "Do you?"  
His question catches you off guard, leaving you a stuttering mess. You can't formulate the words to be able to string a sentence together to give him the answer.  
You know what you want to say, you know you want to tell him that you like him rather a lot as much more than a friend, but that seems impossible. 

 

Confused and unsure of what to say you simply point at the door, slowly walking towards it.  
At this point you know you've missed your chance, but you need time to think.


	9. Chapter 9

You and Undertaker had spent most of last few days avoiding each other. Paul hadn't said a word to you about it, but whether he had spoken to Undertaker or not was a different kettle of fish.  
Unlike Undertaker you know exactly how you feel, you just don't exactly know how to tell him.   
You don't exactly know if what you think about what he feels towards you is correct, and that's the second half of the reason you haven't found the guts to ask him about it yet. 

You had woken up this morning at around half five to discover Undertaker already gone, and now at half eleven he was still not back.  
You have waited for six hours for his return, repeating the line you plan on saying to him over and over in your head, but still he is a no show.   
You wonder where he goes off to on a morning, because so far every morning he has left quietly and not returned for at least a short while. 

Paul had woken up about an hour and a half after yourself, asking where Undertaker was, to which you replied you didn't actually know and that he was gone before you yourself had woken up.   
To this Paul had grunted before grabbing his book from the table and proceeding to continue reading it. 

 

A shadow by the door catches your attention, and instinctively you turn your head to look.   
Sure enough standing there is Undertaker, who takes off his hat and hangs it on a hook.   
Slowly he walks over to where you and Paul are seated, opting to take the seat beside Paul and opposite you.   
You find yourself searching his body for any signs of where he had been for six plus hours, but find none.

Your eyes meet Undertaker's and the two of you stare at each other, wondering what the other is thinking. You find yourself lost in his eyes, them pulling you in.   
You turn your head away, refusing to look at him any longer, knowing your cheeks have turned that shade of reddish-pink they always do when your gazes lock.

Despite having looked away you can still feel him watching your every move. The feeling makes you slightly uneasy, you not too sure what he is searching for. When his gaze doesn't lift you find yourself standing up and walking towards the back of the bus.

 

You draw the curtain to your bed, laying back and relaxing in the comfort of the darkness.   
"Y/n" Undertakers low voice is crystal clear, even through the curtain.   
"What?" you ask, your voice soft. He pushes the curtain aside to look at you.   
You notice he's got one hand behind his back, but you refrain from saying anything.  
The two of you stare at each other for a moment, and you can see him rather clearly lost in thought. Undertaker pulls out his arm from behind him, producing a small bouquet of red carnations.  
"Thank you" you smile, taking them from his hand. Upon closer inspection you notice they're a deep red, and in full bloom.   
You catch sight of the small smile hiding on Undertakers face as he leaves, and you can feel the butterflies in your stomach. 

You get up, deciding that the flowers really need to be in some water,  finding that once again Undertaker is nowhere to be found, and this time neither is Paul. You look around quickly for a glass, anything, to put the flowers in, deciding than an empty carton in the trash is good enough. You wash and rinse it out before half filling it with water, placing the flowers inside. You place the make-shift vase by the window so the flowers can get some sun.

You turn around, walking straight into Undertaker. You hadn't realised he'd been behind you, so walking into him shocks you, causing you to stumble backwards.   
Undertaker reaches out quickly, putting his hands on your waist to stabilise you. The two of you lock eyes, Undertaker taking a step closer to you. He looks down at you, confusion shining in his eyes. You tilt your head to the side, curious as to what he is up to.  
Undertaker removes his hands from your waist, turning around and walking off. You stand there for a second before walking towards the door to the bus.   
"And where are you going?" Paul asks as you walk past him.   
"For a walk" you state, knowing you want to clear your head and think carefully about the decisions you might make in the upcoming days.

 

By the time you get back to the bus the sun has already set. The lights inside the bus are off, but you can still see Undertakers shadow sitting on the sofa.   
You creep onto the bus, trying not to disturb its occupants, knowing it's far too late to walk in there and shout your return.  
Undertaker doesn't look at you once you're on the but, but you know he knows you're there. 

You switch on the light, and his face illuminates. Even with the light on he doesn't look at you, either choosing to ignore you or being too deep in thought to realise.   
You watch him from across the room, trying to figure out what he's thinking about, when he looks up. Undertaker stands, his eyes on you for no more than a single moment before he walks off towards the beds.  
You furrow your eyebrows, was he only still awake to make sure you came back? Or did he really not have to sleep. You can't help but wonder if he does or not.

You wait until Undertaker has disappeared from sight before heading in that direction too, wanting simply to sleep so you can be awake for the long drive from one side of the states to the other. You'd arrive in two days time, the night before the show.   
You draw the curtain, laying on your side as you attempt to go to sleep, your mind keeping you awake with thoughts of Undertaker.


	10. Chapter 10

The two days spent driving were long and filled with very little.  
You had spent your time mostly watching the world go by as the bus moved, passing though state after state.  
The journey itself for the most part had been quiet, the occasional conversation popping up here and there, but other than that it was almost lonely.

You're glad to feel the fresh air on your face again as you step out of the bus, walking around to the back entrance of the arena.  
With a nod the security member lets you in, so you walk through the doors, doing your best to forget the two men following behind you in the dark.  
The slam of the door behind you causes you to shake your head, continuing forwards.

 

You spend a good five minutes wandering silently in the halls, ignoring technicians setting up equipment, simply wanting to find what dressing room you were in.  
You must have searched half the arena by now, and upon seeing your boss you decide he's the best option for finding out where you're going.  
He turns around as you approach and you can see the slight scowl on his face, clearly not too excited to see you.  
"Make it quick" Vince demands, you cross your arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Like I wanted to stay in your presence long, McMahon" Vince's scowl becomes more prominent on his face the longer you stand there. "Where exactly is my locker room?" you ask.  
Vince shrugs. "I didn't give you one" This time it's your turn to scowl.  
"You didn't give me one?" your voice becomes a low growl and Vince hold his hands up, giving you the  most unconvincing innocent face ever.  
You take a few more steps forward, reaching out and roughly taking a hold of his collar. 

"Listen here Vince, don't fuck around just because Paul got you to sign some contract I didn't even read" Vince stares at you blankly, so you shove him backwards, hard enough so he falls on his ass and gets the message, but gentle enough as to not hurt him.  
"You don't get to tell me what to do and how to run my company, how to manage my employees, so how about you shut up and show your boss some damn respect!" You laugh, moving forwards so you stand over him.

"Respect? Respect Vince?!" You feel yourself become enraged with the whole situation, clenching your fists.  
 One arm secures itself tightly around your waist and you find yourself being lifted up into the air.  
"He isn't worth it" the now familiar voice whispers slowly. You sigh, unclenching your fists and leaning into him, breathing deeply. You allow Undertaker to guide you away, following him inattentively after him. 

 

He guides you into a dark storage room on the left side of the hall, and the two of you simply stand in the centre of the room.  
Undertaker doesn't look at you, rather just over your shoulder. You, on the other hand, find yourself looking at him.  
Through the long dark brown strands of hair you can see his face, but more importantly his eyes.  
Those gorgeous green eyes you enjoy looking into so deeply.  
Realising Undertaker is staring back into your own eyes you look away, still unsure how to feel about what happened at the last show.

"Y/n" Paul interrupts, you turn slowly to look at him and he simply gestures for you to follow him. "We'll meet you at the locker room" Undertaker bows his head in response, allowing you to follow Paul out of the room without uttering a word to you. 

 

You and Paul walk in silence, the man isn't your favourite to talk to. Despite this you feel as though Paul plays a huge part in everything that has happened, and  you can't help but wonder why.  
It was Paul that had the contract created and put forwards prematurely, Paul who kept you on the bus, Paul who figured out first that it was Undertaker. Why?

"Something's troubling you" Paul states. You shake your head, not wanting to ask him what you are thinking about.  
Paul seems to dismiss the subject, the two of you continuing your walk. 

You stop, "Where are we going?", Paul shrugs.  
"I've no idea, perhaps you've come to the place where your heart desires to be" his arm moves slowly until it is perpendicular to the rest of his round body, his hand indicating the direction for your eyes to go.  
Following his direction your eyes meet a door with a plaque reading "UNDERTAKER"  
"Paul?"  
"You, Y/n, want answers" you do yes, but not from Paul. 

"I'll be honest with you, I do, but I want them at the right time from the right person" you sigh, brushing a few strands of hair from your face.  
Paul seems to question your words, but doesn't ask. And after a few minutes of not a word being uttered Paul finally decides to open up his mouth and let something come out of it.  
"If that's what you wish" Paul's words cause you to second guess yourself, and you think carefully about your decision. 

Paul is offering you everything, all the answers, but do you really want to hear them?  
Could you ever forgive yourself for just straight up finding out all the answers? What if he doesn't even tell you the truth, you get the feeling Paul isn't that sort of man, but he might lie to you. You don't know him too well, and he has no real reason to tell you what you want to know, it won't benefit Paul in any way, shape or form.

Hearing your silence Paul decides enough is enough, he already knows your answer, much like he seems to know a lot of what you think. "He's waiting for you"

You open the door to the locker room, seeing it is almost completely dark.  
Even with little light you can see Undertaker sitting in the far corner of the room, he doesn't move once the light from the hallway illuminates the room, obviously deep in thought, too deep in thought to have heard any of your conversation with Paul.  
You look over your shoulder for Paul, but find he has disappeared, and it's only you in the hall, only you and Undertaker. 

Silently you make your way towards him, not a sound being made. He doesn't notice your dark figure dancing around the room in the dark, not even noticing when you're standing right in front of him.  
You stand there and you wait, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought.  
Soon enough your mind begins to wander too, mostly about what Undertaker is thinking, partially about your walk with Paul.  
Before long you find that once more your eyes have locked with Undertaker's, and like usual, you can't read a damn expression on his face. Mostly because there isn't really one, but still. 

Undertaker rises to his feet, but you don't move, leaving the two of you mere centimetres away from one another. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest, and it feels like you have butterflies in your stomach, sending a giddy sensation through your body.  
You try your best not to ruin the moment, but every inch of your body burns, desperately trying to pull you towards the ex-mortician. 

Despite all your effort you find yourself wrapped in his arms anyway.  
For all the suspense you thought you'd be more shocked, but you can't be.  
Undertaker's movement had been slow as he reached out, wrapping his arms around you and gently pulling you closer to him until your head rested on his shoulder. 

 

The two of you remained like that for a while, the closeness between you feeling oddly right.  
Paul had turned up some time later, stealing Undertaker, and the moment, away from you. But it had been bound to happen sooner or later, Undertaker's match being more important. 

 

But Undertaker hadn't left in silence this time.  
No. He had given you an instruction, one you intend to follow.

"Meet me behind the bus at 8.30, no later"


	11. Chapter 11

At 8:30 on the dot you step off of the bus, having waited there rather than in the arena.   
You look around, but see no body, and you wonder where Undertaker is, after all it was him that told you to be here, not the other way around. 

As you continue to look around something catches your eye, a tall, jet black silhouette amongst the trees.  
You squint, trying to make out if it is in-fact a person or if it is just a figment of your imagination.  
You decide to dismiss it moments later as you hear someone approach you from behind. 

You turn and see Undertaker there, looking the same as he did before the match. Seems his opponent didn't get too many hits in.  
Undertaker holds out his arm, and you take it, allowing him to guide you towards the trees. As you walk you look for the figure again, coming to the conclusion it is gone, or simply wasn't there at all.   
Like usual you walk in silence with Taker, not wanting to ask him any of the plethora of questions you have in your mind due to the fact you do not want to ruin this evening. 

 

You don't even realise you've stopped until you feel Undertaker's arm no longer there. He still stands beside you, opting to put his hand on the small of your back instead, guiding you more towards the centre of the clearing. 

The trees are all bare and the night is still and silent.   
With it being mid winter the sun was well set and night had been upon you for a good three hours before you had been set to meet Undertaker.   
It would have been pitch black had it not been for the almost full moon and single street lamp illuminating the park.  
Undertaker moves slowly forwards, guiding you to a bench a few paces away.

The two of you sit down, listening to the night.  
The air is still and silent, no unwanted sounds being carried towards you.  
The cold winter air makes a desperate attempt to bite at your skin, and you try not to let it, crossing your arms over your chest, hoping to avoid it's frozen sting.  
Undertaker begins to remove his trench coat, sensing your discomfort, and he drapes it gently over your shoulders.  
Silently you thank him, not wanting to disturb the world around you. 

 

The two of you sit for a while comfortably, looking out at the dark mass of trees on the other side of the clearing. You had edged somewhat closer to him, leaning your head on Undertaker's shoulder. He hadn't seemed to take much notice to you, or so you thought, his head resting on yours surprising you a little.

Under the pale moonlight you stand, slipping your arms into the sleeves of Undertaker's jacket. The long garment reaches above the ankles of Undertaker, but for you it just reaches the floor. The jacket as a whole is a little big for you, the sleeves half covering your hands and the body being a little baggy given that your frame is smaller than Undertakers.   
Even with all the sizing differences between yourself and Undertaker the jacket is still comfortable, the fact it is too big helping to keep the warmth in on the cold night. 

Undertaker only watches you though curious eyes as you look down, seeing what the jacket looks on you the best you can.   
Upon realising you're not actually going to go anywhere Undertaker rises to his feet, standing beside you. He reaches out, taking a hold of each of your hands, guiding you to the centre of the clearing.   
He places his hands on your waist, leaning down so his forehead is pressed against yours.   
Feeling your cheeks begin to heat up you avert your eyes so you're looking at your hands, which rest against his chest. 

"Look at me" His voice is quiet, almost a whisper, but every word is drawn out and spoken in his regular low tone, quite the contrast to his manager's voice.   
Your e/c eyes meet his green ones not a moment later, a small sigh escaping your lips.

Seconds feel like hours, the two of you simply looking each other in the eyes, and you wouldn't change anything. Not now.  
In that moment a single, thick white flake of snow catches your eye, but you can't seem to draw your eyes away from the man before you.  
Ever so slowly Undertaker moves so his lips are pressed gently against yours.  
The kiss is only short, but sometimes less is more. 

A perfect night, a perfect kiss, and with the man you've liked since a year prior and succeeded in telling no one.

But now your daydreams have become a reality, and you are right in the middle of it, standing in the arms of one of the most feared men in the company, leaning into his embrace.  
"Be mine?" he asks as you lean your head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating.   
A small smile makes its way onto your face as you nod, a quiet "yes" escaping your lips.   
Undertaker's arms tighten a little around you, pulling you closer to him for a few seconds before letting go. 

He holds out his arm for you to take once more, so you do, feeling how cold the bare skin on his arm is. You glance up at him, the same expression on his face as usual, but there is a hint of a smile hiding. 

Paul is waiting when you get back to the bus, reading his book as per usual. Seeing you and Undertaker enter together causes him to raise his eyebrows, staring at you with an overly large grin that would scare most people. 

The corners of your mouth twitch, giving away to Paul the answer to the question he so desperately wants to ask, and all he can do is chuckle.   
"What?" you ask once Undertaker is out of earshot, having moved to the back of the bus.   
"You will make a beautiful bride"  
"I what?" Paul shakes his head, shushing you as Undertaker appears in your line of sight once more. 

Undertaker holds out a single white lily, not the usual flower you'd give, but with him being the Undertaker, an ex-mortician, the flower given has a deeper meaning.   
You look towards Paul who grins once more.   
It isn't a symbol of love he's holding out to you, it's a symbol of death, a metaphor.   
You reach out, taking the sacred flower from his hand, silently vowing to be his until death do you part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my book, if you liked it please press the 'Kudos' button, it will be greatly appreciated.   
> You can also go and give some of my oneshots a read through this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973395  
> There you can also request a oneshot yourself!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for reading :)


End file.
